Love you and Leave you
by Piper13
Summary: Lily and James funeral and everyone comes to mourn their deaths, even Petunia ventures into the wizarding world. Remus has to cope with the loss of all his best friends. Please R
1. Default Chapter

A/N I thought I would a short story about the funeral and aftermath of James and Lily's funeral. If people like it then I may carry it on for a bit. Please let me know what you think! Flames also welcome!(  
  
Chapter 1- Final farewells  
  
Remus stood trembling as he waited for his companions to join him. Arabella Figg was the first to arrive then Mundungus Fletcher. Silent tears fell down Remus' face as he hugged Bella and shook hands with Fletcher. Bella interlaced her fingers with Remus' and they prepared them selves for the funeral.  
  
"I-I-I don't want to say goodbye, it hurts to much to say it. All this time, it just as though they have gone away for a bit. B-b-but the funeral, it's as though we are finally admitting they are gone for good. I don't think I'm ready for that." Bella whispered softly, tears flowing from her eyes.  
  
"This has to be done Bella, just because we will never see them again doesn't mean they are gone. Our love for them will always live, we love them and they loved us. This is the right thing to do." Remus gripped Bella in a tight embrace.  
  
Fletcher shook with grief, his eyes where red raw from the crying he had done the previous night. This morning he knew he would have to be strong for Bella and Remus; he hadn't risked talking yet as he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back the tears once he did.  
  
Remus took the pot that rested on the mantle piece above the fire and took some floo powder and threw it into the heart of the roaring fire. The flames turned green and Remus said barely above a whisper "The three broomsticks" he stepped into the fire and the flames licked his skin, within an instant he disappeared. Bella and Fletcher flowed suit.  
  
The three broomsticks was packed with people here to mourn the deaths of James and Lily Potter. Standing at the side of the room was Professors Dumbledor, McGonagall and Flitwick. McGonagall was drying her red eyes as she steadied her breathing. She saw Remus, Bella and Fletcher arrive, turned to Dumbledor and pointed to them. He looked up with sad eyes; they contained such pain and sorrow. They had lost their twinkle.  
  
Remus walked over to Dumbledor and they shook hands, as did Fletcher and Dumbledor. Dumbledor turned to Bella and kissed her cheek. Fletcher had spoken for the first time.  
  
"Good evening professor. I hope you are in good health." Fletchers voice quivered as he avoided eye contact with Dumbledor.  
  
"I am thank you. I wondered if you would come, you too Arabella. I admire your braveness and strength. Remus, I think there is someone you might want to see." Dumbledor said turning to a person standing in the corner of the pub. A tall skinny lady holding in her arms a baby.  
  
"Harry" Remus breathed. He practically ran across the room to baby Harry, Lily and James baby boy. He looked into the ladies eyes and saw sadness and loss, to look at her face you would think she felt pure hatred but to look into her eyes, they tell a different story. Her eyes where swollen from old and new tears. The pain in her eyes matched that of Remus'. Remus raised his hand and slowly caressed her face wiping away her tears. "Petunia."  
  
"Remus, I expect you have come over to see Harry." Her voice shook as she handed Harry to Remus. "I.I almost didn't come, I thought it would be too much for me to handle. You may think that I never loved my sister but that is not true. I loved... I love her; she was just in another world to me. She came home with her magic tricks and dungbombs and new friends. She thought her abnormality was good, that it was a special thing. I knew it wasn't, I knew it would end up badly. And look what happened. She died. She was killed because of magic. Because of her abnormality I have lost her and so has her son. It's not fair, it's not fucking fair." Petunia broke down into tears. She turned away from Remus.  
  
"Petunia, I know you love her. It's not fair; it's not fair that two young people lose their lives because a dark wizard wishes to kill them. It's not fair on poor Harry and it's not fair on us. We loved them and now they are gone. I have to get up everyday knowing that there is nothing good in my life, knowing that the people I love are dead. There are a few blissful moments in the morning when I forget that they are gone; I lie there not knowing. Then it comes back to me, and I cry. The pain is unbearable there gone and I'm never gonna see them again. I love them and it's not enough to save them." Remus too was crying. He cradled Harry in his arms humming to him. He tickled Harry's chin who giggled sleepily.  
  
"I think, now is the time to go outside. The funeral is about to start." Dumbledor's kind voice said gently. Petunia looked at the floor, she hated being in Lily's world. It wasn't where she belonged. The only reason she was there was because she wanted to say goodbye to her beloved sister. No one understood how much she loves Lily.  
  
Petunia, Bella, Fletcher and Remus carrying Harry walked outside and made their way over to the graveyard.  
  
There where two rectangular wholes in the ground where the coffins would go. An angel statue and a saint statue stood next to where Lily and James would be buried. Two coffins lay on the ground waiting to be lowered into the ground where they would forever lay. A minister stood in black robes with silver angels on them. He cleared his voice to signify he was about to begin.  
  
"Today we are here to say goodbye to the good souls of James and Lily Potter. They where cruelly taken from us on this plain of existence and will be dearly missed. Everyone loved Lily and James as they where kind and good-natured. Today on this sunny day we say goodbye to loved ones." The minister turned to Remus. "Would you like to say a few words?" (A/N Sorry I didn't know what to write!)  
  
Remus nodded. "Lily and James have been my friends for 15 years, I have many memories of the times I spent with them. I.I will miss them more than I can ever say. Words cannot express my sorrow, pain and hurt but I know that everyone will understand these emotions. In one week I lost all my best friends. Lily and James where taken from me by Voldemort" Everyone flinched at his name but no one was about in interrupt. "Peter was murdered in cold blood by Sirius Black and finally. Sirius Black himself. I have lost him to the dark side. No one will understand my shock in what happened, I feel as thought he too has died." Remus stared at the coffins as he spoke tears falling from his eyes, he didn't attempt to stop them because he knew more would come. Remus found he could not continue, Bella stepped next to him and linked her arm through Remus'. Petunia put her hand on his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. Dumbledor wiped away a stray tear and he finally gave into his emotions. He put his arm around Petunia who was too upset to care that he did so. McGonagall put her hand to her mouth to hide her loud sobs, and Flitwick buried his face in his hands.  
  
There was not one person there who did not cry, everyone mourned together and it was as though no one needed to speak to finish off the ceremony. Everyone knew what could have been said and everyone one knew that people felt the same as them. Everyone knew how great Lily and James where and everyone was united in their grief. People found comfort in a complete stranger but they still cried for the same reasons.  
  
Twelve men stepped forward including Remus, Dumbledor and Fletcher. Six to each coffin and slowly they lowered them into the graves. Once they where at the bottom Remus had to look away, he felt sick to the stomach. He couldn't bare the thought that he was watching his two best friends being buried. He pulled out two white roses and put one on each coffin. "Goodbye Prongs old friend, goodbye Tiger Lily sweetheart."  
  
And with that everyone said their final farewell.  
  
********************************************************************* A/N I hope you liked it, please let me know what you thought and if you liked it I can carry it on! Also take a look at my over story, the consequences of pranks, or it might still be Consequences. Well please Review it! Blessed Be xxx 


	2. The aftermath

A/N Well, so far I only got three reviews but I'm well chuffed with them three! I decided I would carry it on. Sorry but this chapter will be a sad one again! I'm thinking that I might write this chapter for Ottermoon, DDR (and James') FREAK and k00lgirl1808! Lol, well I hope you like this chapter, please let me know what you think! Oh also, thanks for pointing out the Dumbledore mistakes! I hadn't noticed! Thanks! Xxx  
  
Chapter 2- the aftermath  
  
*********************##~Remus~##************************************  
  
Remus sat on his bed holding a glass of vodka numb with a mixture of pain and alcohol. He had been like this for the past four hours, ever since he had returned from the funeral. No one was up for having a drink and 'celebrating Lily and James going to a better place' they just wanted to go home and be on their own or with a loved one. Remus sat in darkness tears falling every now and then, anger filing Remus at his loss. His grip tightened on the glass, his hand was turning red because of the amount of pressure. The glass smashed in his hand which sent tiny shards spraying everywhere, most of which imbedded themselves in his hand. Blood oozed out of his hand and trickled off his hand and onto the floor. In a matter of seconds there was a pool of blood on his bed.  
  
"Crap" was all he managed. He looked down at his hand; it was shaking from the glass. Seconds passed.then minutes.all he did was stare. Only one thought raced through his mind. This must be nothing to what James and Lily felt, an eternity of pain in a split second. Fresh tears fell from his blood shot eyes. And slowly.one by one he picked out the glass shards which where deep into his skin. Not even flinching at the pain.  
  
***********************##~Petunia~##**********************************  
  
Petunia sat in the back of the taxi in silent thought. She cradled Harry in her arms with such love and care you wouldn't have thought it possible. Petunia's tears subsided but she was still shaking. Petunia's grief was past tears; it was realisation that she would never see her sister again. So far all she thought was that her sister was dead, it didn't occur to her she would never see her again. Sounds stupid but she was in too much pain to realise. Now as she sits in the taxi bouncing with every bump that she feels empty, her heart aching with sorrow.  
  
Petunia sat looking out the window, thinking about her life with out Lily. Thinking about Harry's life with out her. Then a thought stuck her; Harry would be one of them as well. The abnormality would undoubtedly be passed on to Harry. She would have to protect him, it's for his own good. He must never know, he will never know his mother and father where murdered. He will never know they where a witch and a wizard. He will not know he is a wizard. It's unfair but this way he ill not meet the same end his parents did. It's for his own good.  
  
**********************##~Dumbledore~##*******************************  
  
Dumbledore sat in his office adding thoughts to his pensieve; he wished this memory were one that didn't exist. Then he wouldn't have to arrange the life of the orphan Harry Potter.  
  
People all around the wizarding world where celebrating the downfall of Lord Voldemort. Not knowing the cost of the defeat. Soon it would be made clear the price that came with this victory.  
  
Albus sighed sadly; Fawkes flew over to him and landed on his knee. He raised his hands and softly stroked Fawkes back. Fawkes could sense the sadness in the air and lowered his head. A single pearly tear fell from his eye, which landed on Albus' hand, which tingled. It felt as though he had a new feeling of hope and as though things would be ok. He walked over to his desk and poured him self a whisky. He drank deeply from it then sat on his chair and pulled out a piece of parchment and started to write.  
  
********************##~Remus~##*************************************  
  
The blood stained rag that was around his hand fell to the ground as Remus took it off. He looked at his hand and clenched his hand sending searing pain through his whole arm.  
  
"Argh" Remus shouted. Remus slowly lowered his hand and walked over to his bedside cabinet. He picked up the picture of the now non-existent marauders, Lily and baby Harry. They all smiled and waved in the picture. James arm around Lily who held Harry safely in her arms. Sirius has his arms around Remus and Peter. "Traitor! FUCKING TRAITOR" He picked up the picture and flung it against the wall. It smashed into pieces the glass sprinkled on the floor. The picture lay undamaged on the floor with bits of glass on it. He pulled out his wand and muttered "repairo" the frame fixed itself and the glass magically moulded back together.  
  
Remus heard something behind him that made him start. He turned and saw Bella. Remus put the picture back down on the side and walked over to her. He hugged her and kissed her gently on the lips. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Bella fell back onto the bed and Remus went down with her. Slowly they undressed each other, Bella silently crying and Remus fighting back tears. The lights switched off and they tenderly made love.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
A/N Ok that sucked but I wasn't sure what to write! Lol, well please let me know what you thought of my chapter! Please R&R Blessed Be xxx 


End file.
